Bubbles Lead to Fights
by n0m
Summary: When Lucy comes back from grocery shopping she finds Natsu and Happy eating, her kitchen a total mess, and no more food left. Not only is she angry, she is furious. Natsu and Happy end up cleaning up the kitchen and eventually Lucy joins them.


**A/N: Well.. I haven't written in a _long_ time due to writer's block. Sorry guys _**

**But I had become inspired lately by Fairy Tail. I used to read it, and recently started re-reading it because of boredom and re-realized why I loved it so much.**

**Anyways, I am not the best writer but I do try. And I like constructive criticism as much as I like reviews. ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I owe none of Fairy Tail. All characters belong to their rightful owner.**

Lucy had gone shopping for maybe, thirty minutes, and came back to find her whole kitchen a mess with Natsu and Happy sitting at her table, eating her food, which they had cook for themselves.

Bowls sat on the counter, covered in milk, some half full of some kind of goopy grey mush, plates piled in the sink covered in ketchup and crumbs, forks and spoons lay dirty, covered in what she could only guess oatmeal, all over her counter and on the stove. Natsu and Happy sat at the table, happily eating some oatmeal with eggs and bacon and a cup of milk each, oblivious to the mess that they had made.

Meanwhile Lucy stood in the doorway, her fists clenching her grocery bags in fury, and her face turning red. "NATSU! HAPPY! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Lucy yelled at the so loud that Natsu had jumped off his seat and onto the floor, startled.

"Aye! Lucy! Would you like some bacon?" Happy grinned at her holding out a plate.

"No, Happy, I do _not_ want some bacon. What I _do_ want is to know why you guys are in **my** house, making such a mess?" Lucy glared daggers at the two of them.

"But Luuucccyy~," Natsu got off the floor and slumped into the chair, "we were_ sooo_ hungry. And there's no place open on Sunday's."

"But don't you have your own house that you can cook in?" Lucy replied harshly, her back turned to the two while she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Well.. yeah. But we have no food right now. So we thought we would come over and cook some here." Natsu grinned, seemingly proud at what he had accomplished.

"But just _**look**_ at the mess you have made out of my kitchen. I am **not** cleaning that up. It was practically shining in here when I left the house." Lucy walked over to the counter and set the groceries down on the floor, as there was no counter space to put them.

When Lucy straightened up and turned around she was faced with Natsu's and Happy's big round eyes, staring up at her. "We'll clean it up, we promise. Just don't ban us from the house. You're the only person who lets us come in the middle of the night for a snack."

"Al-alright," Unprepared for such an attack Lucy was taken off guard and replied unlike how she wanted, "but.. clean this up. _All_ of it. Or else I won't let you come in for a midnight snack. It's now.. 5. So I want this kitchen clean by 6 30 okay?"

Natsu and Happy nodded in unison, grins spreading across both of their faces, "Aye! We'll clean it up."

Lucy sighed, then shook her head at them, "Alright then. I'll be in the other room reading, but if I hear anything break I swear to you there will be a punishment." Lucy sighed once again before heading into the other room.

Lucy grabbed a book from one of her shelves hearing the sound of dishes clinking together.

She sat down on her couch, pulled her legs off the ground and opened where she had left off.

Lucy had been so engrossed in her book that she hadn't noticed the giggling coming from the kitchen. It had been forty minutes since she told them to clean up, and now she was hearing giggling.

Raising one eyebrow, Lucy got up from her spot from the couch, quietly setting her book down on the nearby table. Lucy quietly crept towards the kitchen doorway only to find that her kitchen was clean, save for the sink and counter being covered in bubbles and soapy water.

The giggling had been coming from both Natsu and Happy, as they tossing soap bubbles from the sink at each other. Both of them ducking and dodging as the other grabbed more bubbles and tossed more at the other. It was horribly entertaining.

Lucy, who was now leaning against the doorway, couldn't keep herself from smiling. Those two were having so much fun that it was even fun to watch. It was only when Lucy, herself, started to giggle that Natsu and Happy noticed that she was there.

Both boys turned quickly towards her, surprised. "W-we were cleaning." Natsu quickly spoke, scared that Lucy was still in her angry mood, and turned back towards the sink. Happy doing the same.

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Lucy reached towards the kitchen table as she spoke, picking up a pile of bubbles that had been flung over there by Happy, and threw it at the back of Natsu's head.

Natsu froze as the bubbles hit his head. He turned slowly towards Lucy, his expression slightly amused. "Did you... did you just throw bubbles at me?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly. "Maybe. Why? What are you going to do about it?" Lucy teased him.

"Oh I think you know what I'm going to do." Natsu spun around quickly, picked up two a mountain of soap bubbles in each hand.

"You.. you wouldn't dare." Lucy started backing up slowly, her eyes trained on the bubbles in Natsu's hands.

"Bring it on!" Natsu spoke quickly before launching the bubbles at Lucy, catching her on the arm and neck.

Lucy gasped slightly as the warm bubbles touched her neck. "Natsu!" was all Lucy said as she quickly moved towards the sink, grabbing two handful of bubbles herself. This time it was Natsu's turn to back up as she spun around to face him. He was about half way between the door and the herself. "You are going to pay for that." Lucy raised her arms and threw the bubbles as accurately as she could. Getting Natsu right in the face, and on his shoulder.

"Ehehe. There." Lucy smirked at him.

"Aaaaah!" Natsu launched himself towards the sink, at the same time that Lucy went in to get more bubbles.

Soon there was shrieking and more giggling. Happy joined in and it was two against Natsu.

"No fair, no fair! I give up!" After Natsu was soaked with dish water and bubbles, he finally yelled, putting his hands up as to shield himself.

Lucy froze with her hand, mid-throw. Giving him a suspicious look while doing it, Lucy lowered her hand and let her bubbles drop.

Happy laughed and flew around, "Hahaha, we won! Victory is ours Lucy!" Happy flew some more before plunking down on the counter, now covered with water and soap.

"C'mon Lucy. Don't give me that look. I really give. I'm already soaked." Natsu laughed and spun around to show just how soaked he was.

"Alright, alright." A smile broke over Lucy's face, and she laughed along with them. "I guess we'll have to clean this up now."

Natsu eyed the mess they had made all over the floor, table, and counter. It shouldn't take as long as their last mess had. "Okay! Let's do this, then we can go out to eat!"

"Natsu! You just ate. And I thought you said that there was nothing open on Sunday, hm?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms.

"Aye. I lied. We just wanted to come over." Natsu grinned at her.

It was impossible to stay mad at him while he was that happy.

Sighing, Lucy relaxed her stance. "Fine. Happy go grab some towels from the hallway."

"Aye!"

Lucy walked towards the sink and drained the water, while Natsu took the cloth from the counter and wiped the water and bubbles from the table.

"Here, let me help you." Lucy made her way to the table, and started by taking all the things from the table (i.e salt, pepper, sugar) and putting them out of the way.

"Thanks, Luce."

"Hey Natsu, where do you want to go to e-" As Lucy turned towards Natsu, her foot slipped from the water and soap on the floor.

Her arms flailed before Natsu managed to grab one and pulled her towards him. But pulled to hard as Natsu fell backwards, landing with Lucy on top of him.

"I-I... sorry." Lucy stammered, her face turning red. Her and Natsu's face were only inches apart.

"Are you hurt anywhere? You ok?" Natsu asked, his face filled with concern.

_Dense moron. I **am** a girl, you know. Doesn't being this close do anything to you? _Lucy thought before answering. Even though they were only friends, she was still female.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy pushed against the ground beside Natsu, to get herself up.

"Wait!" Natsu pulled at Lucy's wrist bringing her close again.

"What ar-" Lucy got cut off as Natsu's lips met her own, gently.

Lucy pulled back quickly as she felt heat rush to her face, making her bright red.

"I've always wanted to do that." Natsu said, smiling, a small blush on his face, before getting up.

Natsu held out his hand for Lucy, but she ignored it and stood up herself.

"I got the towels!" Happy burst into the room carrying three towels.

He eyed the two of them, Lucy looking down, her face bright red, and Natsu, smiling widely, a small blush on his face. "Did I miss something?

"N-no!" Lucy said quickly, "Nothing!"

Natsu's grin only became bigger.

**A/N: Ahh... derp. Well that's it. It wasn't very long but I guessed I should upload something at least. And.. this is it. School's almost over so I'll be able to write more than I have.. been... _ **

**So.. bai? **


End file.
